Object Show Gallery Story
Gallery Story #1 2ejfrfhrnhktrsvetkj.png|Hi, Mr. Cool Here, Hosting another random camp. 3DS.png|Approved! 5-1-2014 3-34-01 PM.jpg|Mr. Cool is a bad name, Isn't it, Camera? 5-1-2014 3-34-11 PM.jpg|*nods head yes* 5-1-2014 3-34-30 PM.jpg|Hammer, what are you doing to Camera? 5-1-2014 3-34-01 PM.jpg|Dunno, just testing his coolness. 5-1-2014 3-35-48 PM.jpg 5-1-2014 3-36-14 PM (1).jpg|Wow, complete failure. MELON CAN'T TALK!!!!! 5-1-2014 3-37-07 PM.jpg 5-1-2014 3-36-14 PM (1).jpg|Now Wheel can't talk? BAD!!! 5-1-2014 3-39-04 PM.jpg|Can I use my immunity card? Gallery Story #2 5-1-2014_3-39-32_PM.jpg|Yo, NMC, Episode 7 released and we won! The votes were incorrect, but Microphone did get eliminated. And the whole thing was incorrect, even the rejoining. Go to the Calm-Down Corner. 5-1-2014_3-42-17_PM.jpg|Whoah, Rainbow, I don't need to go to the Calm-Down Corner. In my reaction video, I admitted that this is a fanfiction, existing to entertain the fans, not to replace Everything's A-OJ. Half of the stuff is right and half is wrong, but I couldn't have possibly known the whole episode before it was released. You go to bed. 5-1-2014 3-39-32 PM.jpg|That wasn't him, that was me. And I don't have a bed, we're objects. 5-1-2014_3-42-45_PM.jpg|Except my egg! If it's an object. 5-1-2014_3-44-37_PM.jpg|There's a 50.01% chance that it will be an object. 5-1-2014_3-44-53_PM.jpg|MIC, I GOT ,LIKE, ELIMINATED BECAUSE OF YOU! *kicks MIC* 5-1-2014_3-45-05_PM.jpg|*hits Banana* BLEH 5-1-2014_3-45-40_PM.jpg|*gets hit and rolls, hitting Party Hat* 5-1-2014_3-45-56_PM.jpg|*gets hit and kicks Key* 5-1-2014_3-47-30_PM.jpg|*Key shatters, and shard hits Rainbow* 5-1-2014 3-39-32 PM.jpg|*shatters, and shard hits Igloo* 8438362.png|*gets impaled, and hits Bomby* Bomby_U.png|OH NOES! Glass_Shard_Body.png|*the sky recovery center breaks, and the explosion kills everyone in CTW* Yellow_Face_Frown_Talk0003.png|SO DOES THAT MEAN THERE'S NO CTW ANYMORE! HPRC_(Improved).png|*revives the sky recovery center* Yellow_Facey.png|YAY! CTW 6 IS STILL IN PRODUCTION! *revives the contestants, and the eliminated one warp into the eliminated area* Gallery Story #3 20141231181837!Oatmeal.png|You don't have a bed, Rainbow? Then why did you say "normally my bedtime's 7:46..."? 5-1-2014 3-39-32 PM.jpg|Oh, that. I don't know what went over me! Action_Replay-0.png|LIAR! How dare you say you don't have a bed when you actually have one? ACWAGT_TV_Pose.png|Everyone, please! Stop this ruckus and look around you. BB-Algosar1a.jpg Key's_Rage_Face.png Adventurous_Cherries.png|Finally I found you TV! Come with me I wanna show you an experiment of mine! Gallery Story #4 Alarm Clock.png|Am I literally the only sane one here? Alarm_Clock_Nov2014.png|What do you mean, you're the only sane one? AlarmClockUpdated.png|This is what I used to look like, can't you tell any change in me? Alarm Clock.png|No, I mean like being the only one with actual mentality. I don't know if I'm the only one. Amazing_Apple.png|What the heck are you talking about? You're not the only mental one. Alarm Clock and I are smart enough to dig into solving worst-case scenarios. Marshmallow, on the other hand, is a jerk! Amethyst and Flashlight focus too much on caring for others as opposed to thinking nerdily. So at least one of us is also mental. Amethyst.png|Hey Alarm Clock, wanna be friends, since I saw you with a rubber ball? Alarm Clock.png|I'm sorry, but I gotta stick with my alliance, Bowling Ball and Dodecahedron. Amethyst.png|WHAT!? angrynapkin.png|Don't worry, you can be with me and Thread! Category:Fan Fiction Pages